Some vehicular seat assemblies include side impact airbag modules incorporated into the seat assembly. Such a seat assembly will typically include a back frame that supports a foam cushion structure and the airbag module. A flexible trim cover encases the back frame, the foam cushion structure and the airbag module. The trim cover typically defines a tear seam through which the side impact airbag will deploy. Often, the seat assembly will include an airbag guide chute for controlling and guiding the deployment of the airbag through the tear seam in order to provide consistent performance.